A new evil surfaces
by Hyperion5182
Summary: I am flying by the seat of my pants and i dont know where i am going to take it next this is the first chapter of what i hope to be many any opnions are welcome thanks


"Good Lord what a month. The princess runs away. (Turns out she had good reason to) She falls in love with her would be kidnapper who has turned out to be a knight in disguise. Zidane...a thief no I cannot call him that any more He loves Queen Garnet More than any suitor ever could. , and, not with just her looks and Power but her grace, her personality her essence. Because of this and Zidane's service to the crown, I find that I must change my opinion of him. For I now truly know that he is a friend that I will be able to trust in the times ahead. As for the others, Freya's boyfriend has regained his memory and they are working to rebuild Burmecia the mercenary. Amarant has disappeared Eiko has been adopted by the royal family of Lindblum as for Vivi and the rest of the Black mages it turns out that Kuja had set up a system which required no mist to operate all of them have been properly adjusted so they now have normal life spans. Although it seems the prototype that was Vivi is human, Kuja had destroyed his memory along with his home. Kuja found out how to replicate the power Vivi has and put it in a lesser extent in the drones. Quina s/he has become a chef at the castle the knights have never been happier( As for the future...Beatrix and I will get married on the same day as Zidane and Garnet the guards are convinced that the people are spending their life savings on the wedding gifts pouring in some people from Lindblum are building a new wing of the castle to accommodate the massive amount of gifts coming in. That should be fun to go through. Among the gifts I have received is a new sword. The card on the case called it the Dragon Buster more on that tomorrow". Steiner blew out the candle and went to sleep. He woke up early the next morning and decided to head out side for some practice as he got there he found someone was already using it. Coming down the stairs not surprised to se his fiancé traning what surprised him was her training partner... It was none other then Eiko! He knew that she had come to see everybody but he had no clue why she was training with Beatrix. Eiko was holding a short sword...it on further inspection looked like a large dagger. "Good good but it is easier to use something like that one handed." Beatrix said "You think so? Eiko asked "Its not built for how you are using it. Give it a try one handed" "Ok." Eiko took one hand off and brought herself in to a defensive stance. "Alright try to block my attacks. Beatrix then lunged Eiko parried and the exercise began. Eiko was able to block effectively dodging the attacks she couldn't block. After five minutes Beatrix said, "Ok let's take it up a notch." She sped up the attacks Eiko began to struggle somewhat but was able to keep up after another fifteen minutes of this they stopped both tired but smiling. Steiner was both impressed and concerned at the same time Impressed at Eiko's growing knife ability and concerned at Beatrix wondering if she was losing her edge Steiner decided to ask about it after Eiko left. "Nice session same time tomorrow then?" Beatrix asked "Sure if you can teach me how to counterattack effectively." Eiko said "Ok but that's a hard thing to learn it will take some time." "I don't mind I want to learn." "Ok then we start tomorrow then?" "Fine with me I will see you later then." Eiko left and waved to Steiner. He smiled and waved back he then walked into the yard. "Are you losing your edge or are you that good of an instructor?" Steiner asked curiously. "It's the latter trust me I have only been training her for two months, and by the way I wasn't going close to my full speed." Beatrix said "Ah I thought you were holding back...Care for another round? Steiner asked" "No I have to head to Dagguero to see about Dagger's gift." "Ahh you have it picked out." "Yes." "Ok then I will practice alone then." He smiled "I have a new trick for you." "Oh what do you call it?" "Dragon Spire." "Sounds fierce." "It is even the shock technique pales in comparison." "Can I see it?" "Sure...stand back though ok?" "No problem." She took a position in a corner then Steiner ran towards a target in the middle of what has become known as the Firestorm Expanse. About six feet form the target he leapt into the air and stabbed the sword in the head of the target while shouting, "Dragons of the world come for and destroy our enemies." He landed and continued running until he was about 15 feet away from the target. As he stopped, the sky grew black and ominous. After a few seconds, the sky exploded as Dragons burst through the clouds and hovered over the target. As the dragons reared their heads, Steiner jumped into the sky and hovered directly over the target. Once he was hovering the dragons Fired at Steiner. He absorbed the blast and aimed his hands towards the target energy crackled in his arms and gathered into his hands. He used his will to unleash the gathered power. It obliterated the target dummy and the shockwave was felt throughout the castle and town. "Impressive" Beatrix said after the smoke had cleared. "Thank you very much." Steiner replied "Just how powerful is it?" Beatrix asked I am not sure...I haven't had a chance to test it yet against a monster." "Hmm... Oh well." "Have you learned something new?" "Yes but I can't show off right now I have to leave." "Will you be taking the Red Rose?" "Yes I will... Do you want to come?" "No just curious that's all." "CAPTAIN STEINER!" Both Steiner and Beatrix turned towards the stairs to see the speedy Melgentheim dashing down the stairs. "Sirs! Captain we have just received an urgent message from Lindblum. "Give it here Steiner took the note." "Who's it from." Beatrix asked "...Did you read this Melgentheim?" Steiner asked "No sir! I did not." "You are dismissed." Steiner turned to Beatrix as Melgentheim walked off. "It's from David Drummond." "Isn't he the top armor smith in Lindblum?" "Yes he is... He is requesting my presence in Lindblum as soon as possible he will not say why. It will be a full days Travel if I use Chocobo...Dang he went home. Its several days travel on foot." "I could take you in the Red Rose you know" Beatrix said "Yes you could but you don't have time you need to get to Daggerro That way we don't have too many problems. The man we are dealing with could change the price. "Your right ...A-Ha I know you can use the Gargant and take it to the New Pinnacle rocks Station and from there it's at best 2 hours away by walking." Steiner smacks the side of his head. "Of course the Gargant. Thank you Beatrix... Still I will have to stay the night Depends on what I am needed for." "I guess I shouldn't expect you in our chambers tonight." "Afraid not just make sure you get what we need ok?" "Sure you just make sure you don't get hurt ok honey?" She walked up to him and kissed him. "No problem Bea." He returned the kiss. "Well I am not done practicing yet so I will see you when I return." "Ok...well I have to leave...I will see you later then." She walked away leaving Steiner to practice. As she walked through the castle, she marveled at how quickly the castle had been repaired. The city of Alexandria had recovered quite nicely as well one of the newest additions was the new Airship field across from the Tomb. She stopped at the tomb to pay her respects to the fallen Queen. She then walked towards the airfield. Once she got there, she found the Red Rose's crew performing repairs. She walked over to Edgar Perry their new chief engineer. "Mr. Perry how soon can we depart?" She walked up behind him and her strong voice was a surprise. He spun around and Saluted with a shocked expression. "General Sir we will be able to leave in 20 minutes. Edgar is shorter than Beatrix and is originally from Lindblum. He came over to supervise the upcoming construction of the Alexandria airship fleet. "Good Good...who is the pilot." "Umm...It's Hoagen. Why do you ask?" He shouts over to the crew "PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF." "I just want to be sure we don't get lost, and, in case we have trouble I want someone who can handle himself." "Understood sir if you will excuse me I have preparations to make. Please make yourself comfortable aboard ship." "You are dismissed." "Thank you sir." He walked over to the hull of the ship as Beatrix walked over to the gangplank and headed to the bridge. About 15 minutes later the Red Rose Took off as they were gaining altitude Hoagen asked, "Where are we going general?" "To Daguerrero I need to see a man about a crown. "Aye Aye sir."  
  
Back in Alexandria Castle Zidane was heading to Dagger's room when he heard the airship take off. "Hmm I wonder where the red rose is going." Zidane thought to himself. He didn't give it much thought though he had other things on his mind. He reached Garnet's Door and knocked. "Who is it?" "It's me Dagger" "Oh good I was about to look for you come in." Zidane stood there for a second absorbing her melodic voice he wondered for the umpteenth time how he had been able to marry someone not just so physically beautiful. But a woman with such depth and a sharp wit. This happened in the space of a second. He opened the door and walked in. "Hi dagger I just received a message from Ruby she would like us to come to the mini theatre want to come?" Dagger was putting on a pair of shoes. "Yes but before we go I want to take a walk around the city." "Ok I'm in no rush." Zidane Said "Any idea where the Red Rose is going?" Dagger asked "Nope I do know that Beatrix needed it for something I don't know what though." Dagger walked over to Zidane and kissed him "Ok let's go." They walked hand in hand slowly throughout the castle. The construction was nearly complete only the new rooms remained. After they exited the castle to the moat dock, they turned around to see they were reconstructing the summoning platform Eiko and Garnet used to summon the legendary Alexander. The ride over on the boat was short but it was late spring and everything was in bloom making for an absolutely stunning view. After they disembarked, they walked throughout the town all of the townspeople were waving and greeting the New Queen and Zidane. They could easily tell the new homes were far superior in quality to the ones that were in Alexandria before and the repaired ones shined just as brightly. Eventually they made their way to the mini theatre. "Hi Ruby how are you doing?" "Fine your majesty." "Cut that out you can call me Dagger ok." Zidane chuckled "Why did you want to see us?" "A couple of friends are here and they didn't want to go to the castle." Ruby stepped aside as Zidane and Dagger looked to the stage to see a couple old friends Freya and her husband Kain." "Freya!" they shouted in stereo and jogged over to her. "Hello Zidane. Your majesty." She bowed "Cut that out...We are still friends Freya." Dagger said "As you wish." She was grinning. "So how have you two been doing?" "We have been very very busy with all the planning." This was from Zidane "The palace though has been fully rebuilt and now they are adding on" "Yes it has been kind of crazy since we all had to go our separate ways." Dagger said, "The new wing of the house will be for the airship fleet and they are building an area for all the wedding gifts we have been receiving." "You have been getting that many??" Freya replied "The castle guard is convinced that the townspeople are spending their life savings on these gifts." "Well I can tell you many of them have been coming from the people of Burmeica and Clerya. I came to check on you two but I also have a request." "What do you need Freya?" Zidane asked "Materials for the rebuilding?" "No no." Kain said, "Some of the survivors from Clerya and Burmeica wish to put on a show of sorts." "Zidane remember the Dance in Clerya?" This came from Freya. "Yes why do you ask?" "We wish to put on a similar dance this one a blessing for the two of you." "Ok...how many people involved?" "Twenty of our citizens not including the 2 of us. Is that a problem?" "I don't think so. Dagger what do you think." "I think I know of the dance you speak of. I think we will need to make sure of where though. I mean we don't want the floor to collapse under the strain." There was a confused look on Freya's face. "I mean no insult but the kind of force the floor would be put under-" "Oh yes of course I understand we were hoping to do it during the Reception." "That would be fine." "I was half expecting to see Steiner and Beatrix where are they?" "I am not really that sure I know Beatrix took of in the Red Rose not too long ago but I have no clue where Steiner is."  
  
Steiner upon taking Beatrix's advice had made it to the new Pinnacle Rocks airship station he entered the gates of Lindblum faster then planned on during the ride over he found that everything had been fully rebuilt. Steiner was greeted at the entrance by a man about 6'0 tall. "Are you Captain Steiner?" "Yes I am and you are" "Excuse me my name is Kevin Donald. I have been asked to take you to David Drummond in the industrial district." "Oh I see alright then lead on." "As you wish." Kevin showed Steiner through the industrial district. He eventually led him to a huge building with a sculpture of the eidolon Bahamut out front. "I guess this would be the place wouldn't it?" Steiner asked "Yes it is please go in I have other things to so I wont be able to show you around. Feel free to look around." "Thank you." Steiner went in to find David at a forge working on a sword "Hello are you David Drummond?" "Yeah I am what the heck do you want." He didn't look up and kept hammering away on the sword he was working on. "My name is Adelbert Steiner." "Oh excuse me I get wrapped up in my work sometimes." "No problem why did you ask to see me?" "In honor of your upcoming nuptials I have a gift for both you and your Fiancé." "That's nice...why didn't you just send it to the palace?" "It would cost far too much besides...if it was stolen the results could be disastrous." "How so?" "It would be best if I showed you...Come with me." David started towards the back Steiner followed him they stopped at a wall and Steiner looked puzzled. David pushed three rocks on the wall after this was done a section of the wall slid back and then moved to the right revealing a hallway. At the same time, the doors at the front were locked. "Come with me." David started down the corridor and Steiner quickly followed him. After about five minutes, they reached the end of the passageway. "Ok here we are now just give me a minute." Using the same method, he used to open the first door he opened the second to reveal a small room with two suits of full plate mail. Steiner looked in shock. "Good lord they are magnificent." "Dragon scale full plate this is quite possibly my greatest achievement." "This is the gift?" "Yes it is I also had it enchanted with a flight spell by an old friend of yours." "Vivi he did this?" "Yes the gift is from the black mage village." "No wonder you didn't want to ship it." "They are for you and General Beatrix. Care to try it on?" Steiner did so and found that it fit him very well. "Incredible." "Thank you would you be able to take the other armor with you as well?" "Yes of course that wouldn't be a problem...I do have a question though. How does the spell work?" "Oh I almost forgot thank you for telling me. It operates on thought. You think it. It does it." "Ah I see thanks." The other suit of armor was packaged up and sent off to the palace under guard. Steiner decided to see Regent Cid before he left for home. Wearing his new armor Steiner headed for the airship station and decided before he went to the palace, he would stop in the business district for lunch. As he stepped out of the airship station in the business district, he looked around seeing all the people. You could feel the Happiness in the air. Steiner took this all in as he walked down the street. He was thinking about what he would have for lunch as he came into the plaza. This abruptly stopped as he heard a woman scream. Steiner's head snapped around like a trap door towards the scream. He saw a man dressed in chain mail the armor was black as onyx as was his sword. His Helmet covered most of his face making an ID impossible. He was standing over a woman his sword was positioned to run her through. "STOP DEMON!" Steiner roared running towards him drawing the Dragon Buster. "The man's head turned he saw Steiner running towards him "Shit..." he moved his sword to block an overhead chop he pushed Steiner back and raised himself into an offensive posture. "Stay out of this you fool!" "No chance you won't get away from me!" "You have been warned." The black man said. He rushed Steiner and dived into Melee combat. Steiner blocked a blow to the side and counterattacked with an upward slash moving right. The mystery man dodged and went at him with an overhead chop..., which bounced off Steiner's new helmet. "What the in the name of..." Onyx said "Damn this armor is stronger then I thought." Steiner replied The man in black ran towards the airship dock Steiner pursued as he walked on the bridge he found that eight guards had blocked the mystery man's path... "Surrender now or die!" "You think you have me cornered don't you." "The only way out is down and that's a death wish. If you surrender you might live a lot longer." The man started to laugh manically "You really think you got me eh? Catch me if you can!" He jumped off the bridge Leaving everyone's jaws on the ground as he began to fall Steiner remembered something else David had said. 'The enchantment is also activated if both feet leave the ground' Steiner ran off the bridge chasing the strange man as he did his armor sprouted the wings of a dragon. The mystery man had landed and taken control of an airship as Steiner was jumping off the bridge. He had been about to wave to the guards when he saw Steiner chasing him. "This guy won't quit!" he shouted as he brought the engines to full and steered towards the ocean. Steiner followed him towards the sea. Surprisingly he found that he was faster then the airship. He circled the airship to find that no civilians were on board the ship. He took his new sword and sliced through the hull of the ship. "Damn this guy is going to kill me if I don't do something...THAT'S IT!" He changed the course of the ship and bailed out Steiner was waiting for this moment the only problem was that the mystery man had redirected the Airship for Lindblum Grand Castle! Steiner looked to see where the man was but he had vanished. Steiner flew towards the ship and its bridge once he got aboard he spun the wheel to the right and turned it towards an open field. Another ship came alongside him. "Ahoy who are you?" Steiner powered down the ship. "My name is Adelbert Steiner I am Captain of the Knights of Pluto Her Royal Majesty Garnet Til Alexandros personal guards." "Oh you were the one who chased that man in black?" "Yes I am." "Ok hold her steady I am coming aboard." The man took a line and swung across the gap. "My name is Kevin I am an airship pilot mind if I land this thing?" "Not at all." Kevin took the controls and was able to land the wounded airship. "Regent Cid has requested your presence at the Grand Castle. Take the other ship. I have to get this one to the dock. "Ok thank you." Steiner walked over to the other airship, which he realized was the Hilda Garde Three! He headed for the bridge as it took off towards the palace main dock. As it docked, Steiner made his way towards the exit to find Eiko there to greet him. "Hello Steiner how are you?" "A little tired Flying can take it out of you." "I can understand that but Cid needs to see you yesterday" "Of course I know the way.' Steiner walked with Eiko towards the elevator and took it to the proper floor. They stepped out and walked into the main hall Steiner walked towards the Conference room but Eiko stopped him. "He isn't there he is waiting for you in the throne room" Eiko said. "Oh ok." Steiner walked up the stairs to the throne room doors. "My dad is expecting us." Eiko told the guards. The doors opened and they went through. "Hello Steiner how are you." Regent Cid asked as soon as they entered. "Very well thank you sir." "I see you are wearing the gift of the black mages and carrying the sword I sent you. Oh thanks for bringing him Eiko would you stay this concern you as well." "Oh." "Excuse me you sent me this sword?" "Yes I asked David to construct it. I see that it has already served you well." "Yes it has." "Ok do you have any idea who that man was?" Cid asked "None at all there was a mask over his face I couldn't tell who it was." "How did you lose him?" "Its like he wasn't there sir he turned the hijacked ship towards the castle and bailed but if I had pursued I am sure the ship would of hit the castle I tried to find where he landed but it was like he teleported." It was obvious from the look on Steiner's face that he was disappointed. "Don't worry about it Steiner if this man is a thread I am sure we will see him again." Cid replied. "Hey I am hungry have you had lunch yet Steiner?" this came from Eiko. "No I was on my way to a local restaurant when this all happened." "Well then please have lunch with us it's been a while since we were able to have guests." Cid said "I would be honored regent." Steiner replied "Michael!" Cid called "Yes regent." A servant came into the room. "Sandwiches for all of us please...The usual the cook will know what we want." "Of course sir." Michael left the room. "There we go lunch in ten" Cid smiled  
  
After lunch, Cid Eiko and Steiner took the elevator to the airship docks. Steiner had a puzzled look on his face "Excuse me Sir but why are we here?"  
  
"I have to thank you and Zidane for letting my people look at the invincible we were able to learn a great deal. With that info we were able to build a new ship." Cid said "We wanted to give Zidane and Dagger a gift...I can think of nothing better then this new airship." "What is the name of this new airship?" Steiner asked "We have named her Hyperion. There was a legend long ago that the Dragon Eidolon Bahamut had fallen in love with a beautiful Phoenix they had a child who to this day has never been seen all that was known about it was its name Hyperion and when we were done with this ship we all agreed that it just fit." "Where is the Hyperion now?" "Just beyond those doors." Cid replied. They walked through the doors to see a huge ship. It looked larger then the invincible after a few seconds Steiner recognized the hull design. It was similar to that of old merchant vessels called Galleons. It was held up by the standard balloon setup but instead of the standard 3 engines, this had six for vertical and two horizontal. "It's faster than any other ship I have ever built." Cid said "Those engines look different." Steiner said "Yes they are they can swivel which allows the ship not only a higher top speed but greater maneuverability." Cid replied "I also noticed the weapons." "Yes I know the cannons are of a different design they have longer range and can do more damage." "Does it have a crew?" "Yes it does and it's ready to go at a moments notice. Oh I forgot to ask you where is Beatrix?" "She should be arriving in Daguerro about now."  
  
The Red Rose arrived in Daguerro soon after the incident in Lindblum. They landed about 200 yards from the entrance of the city of books and water. Beatrix quickly crossed the distance and entered the city blessed by the dragon god. She headed up the stairway to her left. Once at the top of the stairs she took the lift to the blacksmith. "Ah General Beatrix It is good to see you. How are you today?" "Fine thank you. Is it ready?" "Yes it is...this wasn't an easy job you know." "I didn't expect it to be if it was I wouldn't have come to you." "This I understand... I hope this is to your liking." The smith pulled out a midsize box. Beatrix opened the box to reveal a Tiara like crown jewels covering it with the Symbol of Alexandria on the front. "Do you like it ma'am?" "I do I do..." "You know my price." "At first I thought that 150,000 Gil was steep...but after seeing your work... it's worth the price." Beatrix handed a large bag to him. "Thanks...oh here take this too." He gave her a large pin. When she looked at it, she recognized the design it was Alexander in all its glory wings extended behind the castle of Alexandria. "This is magnificent did you make it?" "It wasn't me a person from Alexandria came here and made this. He may be on the 2nd floor." "Thank you very much." Beatrix headed up a nearby stairwell and ended up in the main library. She walked towards two people talking "Come on you nut its going to be the legendary Firestorm." "No no NO! It's going to be either Captain Steiner General Freya Cresant or The Beautiful General Beatrix that wins. "Just what is it I am supposed to win?" The two men turned both with wide eyes and the one who had been talking about Beatrix had lost control of his jaw. "General Sir it's an honor." "Yes it is...is there anything you need sir?" "First thank you for the compliment. Second just what is it I am supposed to be winning?" "There will be a tournament in Lindblum in about 2 months I thought you knew?" "Nope but thanks again I guess I can't be surprised everything has been insane with all the wedding planning. Say can you tell me who made this pin?" "Oh yeah he is talking to the synthesist right now." "Thank you." Beatrix walked off towards a door on the other side of the horseshoe like room. She went through to see a local artist in Alexandria. "Hello did you make this pin?" "Yes I did...General Beatrix!" "It's nice to be recognized" she smiled "Would you be willing to do a painting of this pin?" "I am a metal worker not a painter...Although there is a Brilliant artist in Lindblum." "Thank you very much." Beatrix left the library of water without further incident. She walked over to the Red Rose, and headed for the bridge. The crew saluted Beatrix. "At ease." She replied. "Hoagen set course for home." "Aye sir." After the ship lifted off it was rocked by something. "Report!" Beatrix snapped "Cargo hold seems to be hit...no major damage...wait a look out is reporting...shit. They see a ship of unknown design heading north...do we pursue sir?" "Yes we do...All hands to battle stations. Hoagen...max speed." "Aye sir." He pulled the appropriate levers bringing the ship about to follow. As it pursued the ship it banked around the face the Red Rose." "Captain!" This was from Edgar "Its coming in an attack posture!" "I see it Mr. Perry weps...is it in range. "Yes sir." "Open fire." Upon this command, the powerful forward batteries of the Red Rose fired. The shots Raced through the air and ripped straight through the hull of the ship the shot from the right cannon destroyed the engine. This was known because the completely back part of the ship exploded. "DIRECT HIT! A perfect shot it went straight through the engines!" Hoagen Crowed. "Nice shooting gun crews." Beatrix said "Sir 4 more ships are approaching "...Are they coming after us?" "One seems to be but the others are turning towards the one we hit...wait the 4th one is turning to face it." "Let's not wait to see what they do. Get us the hell out of here now." "Aye aye sir." Hoagen said. The ship turned to the outer ocean and sped off. After a few hours, the Red Rose came over the mountains to see...another ship. "What the hell is that ship?" "I don't know I don't see any markings sir." Hoagen replied. "Invaders?" Weps asked "Possibly." Beatrix said Edgar Perry walked onto the bridge. "I recognize the design...although when I came here it was only in the design stage." "Hoagen organize a strike team and scout the city if there is nothing wrong signal ok." "Of course general." After five minutes, the team realized that it was safe and flagged the Red Rose to land. Beatrix walked out and headed for the castle package in hand. Once in the castle a guard came up to Beatrix. "Sir it is good to see you." "Good to be seen where is Queen Garnet." "She is in the out door throne room along with Zidane Steiner & Freya." "Good Steiner is already here...wait what is Freya doing here?" "I don't know. I was told to escort you to there upon your return." "I know the way thanks." "Of course general." Beatrix entered to see a man in a suit of full plate mail in a deep blue upon further inspection she realized it was Steiner. He was sitting on a box. He waved and the others turned to see what he was waving at. "Hey general have a nice trip?" Zidane asked "Nor really there may be a group of airship pirates on the lost continent. "Well it doesn't trump what happened to me." Steiner said "Oh really what happened?" "It's a long story suffice it to say that someone decided to make some trouble and we couldn't catch him... it's like he was using magic." "Something tells me that you had a fun time." Beatrix said smiling. "Yeah this new armor is incredible...oh that reminds me." He stood up and opened the large box he had been sitting on. "This is for you Beatrix it's from Vivi and the Black mages." It was the same as Steiner's except...It was made with a woman's body in mind. It unlike Steiner's was golden in color. "I think I will try this on..." Beatrix said she walked into the castle and headed for the dressing room. She came out a few minutes later she looked stunning in it. Steiner's jaw dropped. "You look amazing." Steiner said. "Thank you it feels wonderful." "There is something very special about it." "What are you talking about?" "The black mages enchanted both of our armors they have the ability to fly." "What!" "You will find that it is quite easy to learn. Let me show you." Steiner jumped and the wings appeared and let him float. "When your feet leave the ground the enchantment activates. Allowing you to move the same way you would walk...by thinking about it. The maneuverability of the flight mode is incredible." Beatrix laughed a hearty laugh. "Wow I have to give it a try." She jumped the wings sprouted from the armor and she was floating." "Catch me if you can Bea." Steiner said. He rocketed skyward. "Ooh I will Adelbert I will." Beatrix raced after him.  
  
"Well they will be at it for some time now on to other business." This came from Garnet." "Do you have any idea who they were Dagger?" "The pirates no...that man in the armor...no I don't remember my parents telling me anything about him." "So something new is coming. What are its plans?" Freya said "I don't know and right now it would be useless to speculate...Steiner said something about the man in the armor using magic didn't he?" Zidane said "Yes he did why...what are you thinking." "I think we need to see a few old friends tomorrow." "Vivi?" Dagger asked "There is no one on this planet who can answer the questions we have better right now." "Well we might as well give the Hyperion a shakedown cruise I guess we have the perfect excuse." Dagger said "Mind if we come?" Eiko asked she and Regent Cid were walking out towards them. "I haven't been able to see Vivi in a long time." "I don't see why not I was going to ask you to come anyway it will be a reunion of sorts." "Good then its settled." Zidane said tomorrow we head for the black mage village 


End file.
